Tot Trouble
by Created to Write
Summary: Heather, aka Country Lass, was on mission with the 2k7 turtles. But that resulted in three of the turtles becoming toddlers from the machine they had to stop. So Heather has to call Tony to have him build something to change them back and handle the newly transformed turtles with the help of their brother, who avoided the attack.
1. Leo

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the 2k7 CGI turtles. I do own Heather and the plot.**

 **Hey everyone! This is a teaser like one shot collection. Here's the plot of the story:**

 **Heather, aka Country Lass, was on mission with the 2k7 turtles. But that resulted in three of the turtles becoming toddlers from the machine they had to stop. So Heather has to call Tony to have him build something to change them back and handle the newly transformed turtles with the help of their brother, who avoided the attack.**

 **Each chapter is for a different turtle helping. In order of age, or course, Leo is first.**

* * *

Leo~

Heather carries a little Donnie into the Lair. Leo walks in behind her Raph fighting to get out of his grasp and Mikey who is crying because he was kicked by Raph's tantrum. Donnie is listening to his brothers, confused.

"Raph, calm down," Leo says, trying to adjust his grip. But Raph won't stop. Heather sets Donnie on the couch and walks over to Leo. She takes Mikey before he gets hit again. Mikey whimpers, but Heather shushes him to stop. He's set next to his brother with the drooping purple mask.

"Leo, that isn't helping."

"What.. what do I need to do?" Leo asks as Raph claws at his carapace, "Give him.. a, like spanking?"

"I don't think it will," Heather takes Raph, "Raph," she singsongs. Raph looks at her, a cute frown on his face. "You need to behave, okay? Leo's trying to help."

"No." Raph says the one word and Leo groans.

"See?" Leo says, "How are we going to do this?"

"I'll call Tony. He can help with getting them back to normal. But.. we have to take care of them." Leo looks at the other two. Mikey sees Donnie's mask tails and reaches to pull them.

"Noo," Leo says, a little too loud. Mikey looks at him, a face of shock on his face. Heather sees this and rubs his carapace while holding Raph with her other hand.

"You need to talk softer, Leo," she directs, "they are children at the moment." Leo sighs again.

"Okay.. okay," he says. He sits next to Donnie.

"I need to call Tony. Can you.."

"I'll watch them." Heather sets Raph on a separate chair from his brothers, because he's still angry. Leo sits between Mikey and Donnie as Heather leaves. Mikey looks at his hand. He slowly slips his tiny one into Leo's.

Leo looks down. Mikey smiles, happy. He leans against Leo's arm. Leo looks at Raph. The tot with the red bandana is looking at his three brothers, crestfallen.

"Can you not squirm?" Leo asks, slowly and softly. Raph looks at his two younger brothers, then nods. Leo detaches himself from Mikey and grabs Raph. He has him sit in his lap. When he sits back down, Mikey latches on again, humming. Donnie leans against his brother, not that tired.

Heather walks back and sees the four curled up on the couch. She chuckles softly. 'It'll be a few days, but he can handle it,' she decides. She sits down on the chair and curls up herself, watching them for a little.

* * *

 **Aww!**

 **So, these are teasers, because there is a story coming up where Heather meets them and everything. I know, I know, ANOTHER story afterwards. But I love sequels and series. I have to combine everything. Next is Raph's.**

 **How do you think he will do?**


	2. Raph

**Hey! Next version of the story. In case you forgot, here's the plot:**

 **Heather, aka Country Lass, was on mission with the 2k7 turtles. But that resulted in three of the turtles becoming toddlers from the machine they had to stop. So Heather has to call Tony to have him build something to change them back and handle the newly transformed turtles with the help of their brother, who avoided the attack.**

 **Here is Raph's chapter!**

* * *

Raph~

Mikey is running away from Leo in a game of tag. Donnie is in Heather's arms, his thumb in his mouth. He had been injured in the previous battle. And Raph, fully grown Raph, is chasing the others. "Stop, running!" He yells. Mikey just laughs and goes faster. Leo does the same.

"Raph, that isn't going to-"

"Stop!" He runs out of breath and stands there, double bent, catching his breath. Heather can tell he's raging mad.

"Raph, you need to calm down. They don't respond to yelling. At least not the way you want them to."

Raph huffs, "Well, what do you suggest?" Heather looks at the two playing tag. She eyes the kitchen.

"Mikey," she says in a singsong voice. Mikey instantly stops and looks at her. Leo runs passed him and stops too. "Want a snack?" Mikey's eyes light up and he nods. Heather starts for the kitchen and Mikey beats her to it. He sits on a chair, struggling a little, and then looks at her. He's waiting for his snack.

"How.." Raph says, staring at the scene. With one question, she quieted his rambunctious brother. "How'd you do that?"

"I used what I know about Mikey," Heather says, cutting an apple, "And I know he loves food." She sets the bowl in front of him and he digs in. She carries Donnie to the couch and sets him down. "Leo?" She asks. Leo was milling around, not sure what to do. But now he looks at her. "Can you stay by Donnie?"

Leo nods and walks over. He sits next to Donnie. Heather walks to the lab and gets the first aid kit. She sits next to him and helps him with his scraped knee. "Mmm.." Leo hums. Heather looks at him.

"Yes, Leo?" She asks. Leo looks at Mikey. Heather smiles. "Raph, Leo's hungry."

"Uhh.." Raph looks at the kitchen. He points to it, looking back, "sooo.."

"I'm helping Donnie, can you feed him?"

"..Say what?"

"Just," Heather groans, "cut up an apple." Leo gets up and walks to the kitchen. Raph takes a deep breath.

"Right.. apple." He picks one up. Then he gets an idea. He puts the bowl on the table and holds the apple in front of him. Leo is watching. "Wanna see somethin' cool?" He asks. He throws the apple up and slices it mid air, like Fruit Ninja. The pieces land in the bowl and he slides it to Leo.

He sees Leo's eyes. They are filled with wonder and.. awe. Like he looked up to Raph, or something. Raph smiles. 'So this is what it's like bein' the oldest?' He wonders, tired. He slumps to the table, his shell hitting the back of the chair. 'It's hard.'

Heather gets up, knowing that Donnie will be okay after depositing him next to Raph and goes to call Tony. He can help with the situation. 'But until then,' Heather looks at the four as Raph cuts another apple for Donnie, 'I think we'll be alright.'

* * *

 **I think he has a new respect for his older brother. Being in charge isn't all it's cracked up to be.**

 **I forgot to mention, this is before the movie happens. Just wanted to make that clear.**

 **Next up: The Genius! Will he know how to handle this?**


	3. Donnie

**Two down, two to go. Here's the plot again:**

 **Heather, aka Country Lass, was on mission with the 2k7 turtles. But that resulted in three of the turtles becoming toddlers from the machine they had to stop. So Heather has to call Tony to have him build something to change them back and handle the newly transformed turtles with the help of their brother, who avoided the attack.**

 **Anyway, let's see what's in store for Donnie..**

* * *

Donnie~

Heather manages to part little Leo and Raph. Raph's face is scrunched into a scowl, which with his tot features makes him look adorable. Leo's arms are crossed, which doesn't give him the air of authority like he wants it to be.

"Leo, go sit in that corner," Heather says as she points with her head. She has to hold their arms on either side of her so they don't go at each other again. "Raph, you go to that one." She motions to the opposite side of the Lair.

"He started it!" Leo complains. Heather gives him a look she's used on Leslie. Leo ducks his head and mutters, "Sorry.."

"It doesn't matter who started it, I'm ending it." Leo nods. Heather lets go and he walks away. Raph still scowls. "Raph.." Heather says.

"No.." Raph says. Heather turns him to look at her.

"Do you know what you did?" Heather asks. He scoffs, then nods.

"I.. I knocked Mikey over. But I didn't mean ta!" He admits.

"That is good, Raph, that you didn't want to. But, you didn't have to yell at Leo when he tried sorting out the situation. Granted, he shouldn't have yelled back."

"Yeah," Raph says.

"But you both need to go to your separate corners, okay?" Raph sighs. "I'll tell you when you can get up and say sorry."

"...Okay.." Raph walks over to his corner and plops down, facing the wall. Heather sighs.

'Where's Donnie?' She looks around, sitting by Mikey. He has stopped whimpering, and looks at the tv. Heather turns on the screen and Mikey's glued. Heather hears whirring. She sighs. 'Of course..'

She stands up and walks to the lab. Donnie is busy making a machine to turn his brothers back to teenagers. She watches him for a little. He finally notices her. "Hi Heather."

"I could use your help out here," she says. Donnie flips his welding helmet back down.

"I can finish this. Just a sec."

"Tony can do that. I need you. So do they." Donnie looks back up again. He sees Mikey from the lab door. His little brother, even smaller.

"I can get this done." Heather walks over and stops his arm.

"I know you _can_ ," she says, "But I'm telling you that you don't have to." Donnie sighs and puts his tool down. He takes off the protective gear and cleans up. They walk out of the lab.

"Can we get up now?" Leo asks. Heather looks at him, then at Raph.

"Yes, you both can." Raph and Leo stand immediately. "But you need to apologize to each other and then Raph needs to apologize to Mikey." Raph and Leo share a glance from across the Lair. Then Leo walks halfway. Raph trudges through the other half.

"Sorry, Raph.." Leo says, "I'm sorry for yelling."

"...I'm sorry too.." Leo pats Raph's arm and Raph smiles. Then he turns to the couch. He walks over to Mikey. "Umm.. Mikey?" Mikey looks at him, "I'm sorry." Mikey beams.

"I forgive you!" Donnie chuckles. He doesn't think Heather really needed him.

* * *

 **Yeah, it doesn't seem like she does. Maybe she just wanted to get him out of there. Or to be around his brothers, since they are a little less than defenseless.**

 **Ohhh... Mikey's next! His was the hardest to write, since this would make him the eldest. How do you do that? Read on to find out!**


	4. Mikey

**Last chapter! Here's the plot:**

 **Heather, aka Country Lass, was on mission with the 2k7 turtles. But that resulted in three of the turtles becoming toddlers from the machine they had to stop. So Heather has to call Tony to have him build something to change them back and handle the newly transformed turtles with the help of their brother, who avoided the attack.**

 **Mikey.. Mikey Mikey.. this was hard, but I did it!**

* * *

Mikey~

"Okay, thanks Tony. I understand it will take a while. Okay. Bye." Heather hangs up. Tony will work on getting the turtle back to normal.

She walks back into the main room. Mikey is already settled into his temporary role of the eldest.

He's situated with blankets and pillows all over the floor in front of the couch. Little Leo is on his left, Little Raph is on his right. And Donnie is on his shoulders, leaning his shell against the extra couch cushion.

The tv is on to a movie and a large bowl of popcorn is sitting in Mikey's lap. Leo and Raph grab for some every once in awhile.

Heather sits next to Raph. "Mikey.. this is a good movie for them to watch, right?"

"Yeah..?" Mikey draws out, a little unsure. It has barely started, but Heather pauses it and checks the back of the case. She shakes her head and then chooses a different one.

"How about this?" She asks. Mikey shrugs. Donnie sees the movie title and cheers. He must like this one.

Heather replaces the disc and then settles back down on the couch right behind Raph. She doesn't ask for popcorn. The movie plays and Mikey laughs. The others laugh with him. He looks at Leo, then at Raph. Donnie tugs his mask tail a little.

Mikey grabs some popcorn and hands it to him. Donnie munches away, making noise. Leo turns to him and shushes him. "Leo.. don't scold him," Mikey says, patting his shell, "He likes popcorn, just like you."

Leo looks at him, "..Oh.. Sorry Donnie." Donnie smiles at him. Apology accepted.

"Wow, Mikey," Heather says, "You seem to have this figured out."

"Well.." Mikey eyes Leo as he watches the movie, "I had someone to look up to. I've always wanted to have someone younger than me, although it's awesome to be youngest," he chuckles. "But.. since this is my chance, I want it to be the best I can be. And maybe.. if they remember, then they can know I'm not as dumb as they think."

"I'm sure they already know, Mikey," Heather says.

"I've always been like this. I care about my brothers," he puts a hand on Raph's shoulder briefly. Raph leans against him, eyes glued to the screen.

"You'd be a great older brother," Heather says, "But I'll make sure to get pictures of you guys." Mikey looks back and beams.

"They'll never live it down," Mikey says.

"Mikey," Donnie whines, "You're missing the story." Mikey chuckles with Heather and they listen to the tot.

* * *

 **Who thinks that this is accurate? Mikey would be awesome as older brother, wouldn't he? He wants to make everyone happy!**

 **Well? Which do you like the best? Mikey? Don? Raph? Or Leo?**

 **If you are wondering where Splinter is.. I don't know..**

 **So, for the story arc this comes from.. there's Country Lass, which I'm still working on. Next.. I might do a one shot story series kinda like this with mini adventures with Heather. It would be training, missions, and goofing off with the Avengers, etc. Finally, I would put up the cross over story. It is not officially part of her story, is an AU, with the turtles. But it fits into her story.**

 **That's right. I fit Heather's story into Marvel, and I fit TMNT 2007 movie into the story arc to come, while fitting her story into theirs. Sounds complicated? IT IS! It's going to be called, 'The Promise.'**

 **So, that takes place before the movie (and before Leo leaves). Then there's Heather's next story, which the title is a secret because that's a huge spoiler. And finally, the sequel to The Promise.**

 **I know it's a lot, but this is a story I have set my heart on. If all of that ^ was confusing, here:**

 **-Country Lass  
-One shots of Heather's hero life  
-The Promise (before Movie, not in CL main story arc)  
-Sequel to Country Lass, will not be named at this time  
-Sequel to The Promise (TBN)  
-?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~CtW**


End file.
